In a high-volume distribution and fulfillment center, tray handling methods and systems play an important part in overall efficiency of the distribution center. Trays are often used with pick and place systems to store and/or convey goods, such as totes, boxes, parcels, and the like. Automatic retrieving, conveying, and placing of trays for a pick and/or place operation is essential to the efficiency of the distribution center.
Applicant has identified several technical challenges associated with tray handling and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.